Users are adept today at touch-based input for many kinds of computing devices, and are able to perform tasks such as touch-keystrokes at a rapid-fire rate, even with small touch areas. This makes it difficult for users to make an abrupt stop when a malware application is encountered, and prevent its activation. Even though a user has installed an anti-virus application, and a malware warning message appears, the user may react “one touch too late”, after the malware has been launched.
The damage caused by malware may be enormous. Malware can wipe out a smartphone or tablet computer, and/or extract sensitive data enabling a hacker to cause financial or other harm.
Sometimes an anti-virus application flags an unrecognized web site, application or file as being suspicious, when a user knows that the application or file is safe, a condition referred to as a “false positive”. In such case, the user intentionally ignores a malware warning message.
Thus what is needed to prevent a user from unintentionally ignoring a malware warning message is a new type of malware warning mechanism.